


I Just Wanted A Bath.

by Anime_loving1



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Barely any manga spoilers, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manga & Anime, Manga: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, No Smut, Other, Please don’t steal, Pond, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, gonna be, i put all those ships to reach each fan base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_loving1/pseuds/Anime_loving1
Summary: How would the world of “The Dawn” cope knowing their leader had gotten raped? A fear of many has set in and it seems no medicine can take it away. Trouble ensues, yet, what can they do? What will they do? After all, Yona just wanted a bath.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Kija/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Seiryuu Ao & Shin-Ah, Shin-Ah/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona, Yona/Four Dragon Warriors (Akatsuki no Yona), Yona/Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona), Yona/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Just Wanted A Bath.

“I just wanted a bath.” The remains of Yona and an unexpected boy laid flowing around her or heading downstream. “A nice simple bath.” 

Her eyes were clouded and her eyes brimmed slightly with tears. “I don’t think I can get married now.” 

“Yona! Foods’ ready,” Yoon shouted from their campsite. “Don’t stay in there that long!” 

Yona didn’t itch any reply. She heard the clatter and chatter from her friends. Unaware of what just happened to the sanity of their “Princess.” 

“Ahhh.” Yona stood. “It hurts.” 

Yona got out of the body of water and felt dizzy from the drugs on the cloth the boy put in her mouth. “It was probably just a sleep spell to make it seem like a dream, huh?” 

She covered herself in each and every layer in clothing she had on before her bath and walked slowly to the campsite.

“Yona dear, what took you so long? Your sweet elder was starting to miss you!” Jae-ha floated over and went to lay himself on her head. 

“Sweet elder, come help this young one to know how to fix the meal!” Yoon grabbed Jae-ha by his ear before he could lay on her. “Yona, can you grab the bowls from the tent?” 

“...”

“Of course, Yoon! Can you actually show me I might end up messing up your bag?” Yona played herself. Not knowing her hinting, he declined. 

“It’ll be fine. I was going to reorganize anyway.” Yoon shouted over Zeno begging for food. Sucking her teeth lowly, Yona made her way to the shared tent with a drag in her step. The loudness outside made her drain mentally and physically. She was hoping they would somehow hear. Anything. The slashing in the water. Hearing one person get out and then another when it was only supposed to be one. Her talking to herself afterwards.

They couldn’t have known, Yona told herself. They couldn’t prepare themselves for an outcome like that. Yet she couldn’t help to feel defeated. Walking over to the bag, she got out the number of wooden bowls. “Pathetic.” 

“Isn’t it?” She almost let out a scream until Hak shushed her. 

“Isn’t it what?” Yona asked shakily. 

“The bowls right? Didn’t you say they were pathetic?” Hak reached down and grabbed one to examine. “You weren’t lying, Princess.” 

“I wasn’t talking about that, dummy.” She gave a side smile to him as she got the rest and made her way out. They had their small dinner for the night and a lively conversation among everyone. 

“I think I’ll go to bed now.” Yona said, handing her bowl to Yoon. 

“Hm? Okay, Yona.” Yoon accepted the bowl and let the course of ”good nights” go in her ears. Smiling making her way to the tent, she turned and let the tears finally fall. Stream down her face. All the emotions she wished someone could see to tell her it’s okay. She didn’t know how, yet her body moved by itself and opened the bag Yoon always carried. She looked, hard, for something to take her back or make her body cleansed from the disgusting feeling. Yet, nothing would do that. She still cried. 

“Yona,” Yoon entered the tent. She looked at him. Red eyes. Puffed cheeks. She looked a mess.  
He went in his bag without a word and went back out. Shortly after he came with a lighted candle and rocks heated from the fire in his bare hands.  
“Lay down, Yona.” 

She did as she was told and he allayed the burnt rocks on her stomach. “Why were you crying?” 

“Something happened to me.” Yona cried out. 

“What happened?” Yoon asked softly

“I- I was drugged.” 

“I’ll handle that.” Yoon moved her head on his lap and dug a hole in the ground for the candle.

“I was touched.” Yona whispered as her eyes flickered from the candle to his eyes. She waited for him to tell her he’ll handle it before she was met with disturbed eyes. 

“Touched?” His eyes crinkled in sorrow. “How Yona? How were you touched? Who?” He shielded her hair from her face and leaned it close. They wondered who tears fell first. Yona’s dripped from the corners and made the path to her ears. Yoon’s dripped on Yona’s face. The candle’s tears dripped cylindrical down its own form as well. 

“Who, Yona?” 

Yona shook her head as they shared this tearful moment. 

“How.” It wasn’t a question now. He had even barely got the word out.

“Everywhere, Yoon. I just wanted a bath, I didn’t want to do it.” She whispered back. She brought her hands up to wipe both tears. 

“I’m sorry, Yona. I’m so so sorry.” He lifted her body and hugged her hard. She layed limp in his arms as she realized how much harder it was to know what happened. It had sunken in. 

“We’ll go into town, Yona. Point him out to me. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Once you see him, I’ll…” He’ll what? He couldn’t do him any harm being scrawny and poison-less. “Yona.” 

She looked at him. “No..” 

“Yona, you have to.” Yoon pulled her away and looked hard into her soul. “I can’t do anything. With them, they’ll make sure that he’ll never remember how to walk.” 

“Yoon, I can’t.” The way they would judge her for being unmarried. Weak. Worse of all used. 

“I can’t tell them either, Yona. You have too! It’s the only way-“ 

“YOON!” She shouted now. Her eyes landed in his. “Let’s just sleep, okay? I’ll sleep on it and think about it tomorrow.” The footsteps of the others made their way to the tent and Yona quickly went under her sheet. 

“What’s with the commotion?” Kija asked, pulling the tent flap open. 

“It was nothing. I was just scared when he accidentally hit me with his elbow coming in.” 

“Yona dear, he came in a while ago?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was sleeping. I wouldn’t have known, I’m sorry, Yoon.” Yona lied. After the boys left, Yoon whispered lightly. 

“Tomorrow it is, please?” Yoon prayed. She stayed quiet. The heated rocks went cool.

-

“Meat!” Zeno shouted as they passed a seller in town. Yoon asked to look for a bookstore and the rest decided to pack up everything and go along. 

Yona wavered behind. She looked at all the attractions and sellers. 

“Princess!” Hak scared her from sneaking up behind. “I’ll buy you something!” 

“Hak, you know we can’t spend money carelessly. We need food later.” Yona warned and walked forward. 

“I know how to make my own. Plus we already have the food money. Let me treat you.” Hak deadpanned and stopped her. After a few seconds he broke into a smile. 

“I’m not sure…” Yona catched Yoon’s gaze and looked away quickly. 

“You can go.” Yoon agreed. With a nod, she accepted Hak’s wish and turned the other way around. The two turned after making their way back to where they had started as a group and went to the other side of town. 

Hak laughed and joked with passing sellers and even got a discount on a new bow. It was bigger than the old one she had and showed off cravings etched into itself. 

“T- thank you.” Yona shyly said before biting her tongue. Acting all maidenly when-

Someone threw a rock at her. It was small but enough to get her to turn right. She saw the headband of the third person who knows. 

“Y-“ 

“Reddest hair I’ve ever seen!” A guy loudly talked far away. Barely audible for most yet Yona may never forget that voice again. 

“What happened next?” Another boy asked. Yona didn’t care about this one yet she had to make sure. 

“Oh she loved it! Eyes pleaded for more, her sweet sounds muffled as she asked no one walk out on us. I mean she was into it.” He spoke again. Yona looked at the right where Yoon was and saw he was slowly walking out. He had heard it too. Without a second thought, Yona started walking in the direction of the sickening voice. 

“Princess?” Hak asked as he looked away from the arrows. “Princess, are you okay? Do you have somewhere you want to go?” Yona didn’t waste a second of her time before walking faster.

“I’ll see if she’s there again today so you guys can meet her. You’ll be blown away!” One more turn. She flipped the hood of her cloak on as she crossed the last corner. 

“He-“ Yoon was almost there. “Him.” She pointed her finger to a tall, brown-haired man. She saw a cut on his cheek still healing for the night before. 

A soft melody of hiccuping sprouted from her mouth as she cried. “Yoon.” The man turned his back and started to walk away, not noticing the small, broken girl. 

The four dragons and Hak followed after the both of them. Looking confused, they peered around the corner and saw who she was pointing to walking away laughing.

“Miss, what’s wrong with him?” Zeno asked as he cupped her red face. 

“I- capture him. He shouldn’t be walking.” Yona kept pointing and even stomped her leg. To anyone it looked like she was throwing a tantrum. 

“Princess, that man hasn’t done anything wrong. Why should we get him?” 

“Yona dear, I’m afraid you’re mistaken?” 

“Oh, for the love of God, she was fucking raped! Get him!” Yoon whispered to the group as Yona stared in horror. She looked at Yoon, heartbroken he had said it before an object flew past her. 

“Gah!” She turned her head to the sound of distress and saw the man holding his leg. “Who the hell did this?!” 

Hak was at his side in seconds. “Bastard.” He picked him up and dragged him out of the onlooker's view. Yona looked at the rest following him with distraught written on their faces. Very…. mixed throughout the group before sparing Yoon another glance as they followed. 

“Yona dear? Sit this one out.” Jae-ha said as he threw a bag filled with coins. “It’s going to be taken care of.” Yona stopped and catched the bag before seeing them take off further. Looking between the two, Yona did as she was told and went back into town to get the arrows Hak was looking at. 

Meanwhile, Hak has the guy by the collar dragging him off still. 

“Idiots, the hell do you think you’re taking me? I’ll have the king after your head at the start of tomorrow!” He started the attempt to break free for his hold until he was suddenly thrown back on the ground. “Hey, that hurt! Are you looking for a death wish?” 

The group of men bored down at him. 

“Running your mouth full of shit before you die should be the least of your worries.” Jae-ha got out his small blades and held them between his fingers. 

“What are you rambling about back there? Just wait until the town hears about this.” 

Kija held his small head in between the clawed arm. “You are sinful. You will not get to walk this Earth seconds after we’re done with you.” 

Shin-ha grabbed his unguarded sword from his back and nodded. Zeno stared at the man whilst slowly taking his headband off and tying all of his hair back. The shit show started. 

Yona had all her arrows and the newly bought bow with her as she made her way uphill. She wanted to get away for a while. She asked around and turns a nice view that can be found uphill. Maneuvering through the trees, she saw a tree stump next to a pond oddly enough. She sat down and carefully lifted her dress. She stepped in the pond and kicked around the small rocks under her. 

“It’s clear.” She sighed until she felt the tears sting her eyes. “Why did he say that?” She asked Mother Nature. “He said he wouldn’t, why did he tell them right there?” 

“Then Jae-ha! Thinking I’m mistaken, I would know wouldn’t I? I was the victim!” She ranted to her. “Then Hak… I can’t believe they said that.” Yona dropped down in the small pond. “No, it’s more why did they say that to me. I thought it was going to be different.” 

“I wish it was so very different.” Yona touched her stomach. “What if…” She cried again more at the thought. “No, please, anything but that. Someone listening please, hear my prayers.” She felt her dress get wetter as she prayed loudly to whoever was listening. It quieted down to short mumbling before she got up and sat on the existing tree stump. 

“I’ll ask about it later.” She dismissed the thought. Better yet, later meant now as she heard footsteps coming her way. Instincts heightened, she got on her feet and began to run to the side. She was hoping to turn downward and make her way back to the bottom of the hills. 

“Princess!” He grabbed her hand before dodging a hand held arrow. 

“Let me go!” She shouted as she swung the arrow around clumsily. “That’s an order!” 

He swiped his hand back and watched as the young girl fell backwards. “Listened to that one, huh.” 

“Princess… I’m sorry.” He took a small step towards her. 

“Stay the hell back!” She said as she pointed the arrow at him and the other arriving misters. “All of you.” 

She saw exactly what she didn’t want to. The eyes squinted, mouths agape, and noses wrinkled as they looked down on her. 

“Disgusting.” Was the word that came into her head. 

“No.” She looked scared. 

“Revolting.”

“No, I promise.” 

“Repelling.” 

“Stop!” She wanted to clamp her hands over her ears. 

“Miss.” Zeno walked over to the girl and ignored the arrow. It would matter anyway. He got down on both his knees and scooted towards her. 

“Don’t come any closer.” She pleaded. Her shaking grip moved a lot more harshly trying to scare him off. The small scent of blood trailed his normal smell as he reached around her back. 

“Miss, you don’t have to worry anymore. No one will lay another finger around you.” Zeno whispered lightly in her ear. “Take all the time you need.” 

Yona pulled him deeper into the hug, him gripping just as tightly. “I was scared.” 

“Yes.” Zeno gripped. Unsure, the others slowly walked to the two and bolted to the ground. 

“Yona.” Shin-ha looked at the tears claiming her eyes. She curled her hand towards him and he laid his arm protectively around her as well. 

Kija was next. Laying his small, but large, frame around the three of them from the back of Yona. Yoon knew she must feel conflicted between the last three of them, but she let them join the embrace between the four of them. They cried together, like little kids, either from not being there, or what they said to her. Both were reasonable.

And they stayed. The wet clothes stick to Yona. The tear stained men smelling like blood weight on her. The moon’s slight appearance. Everything just stayed the same for better or worse. 

“Let’s set up camp here tonight.” Yona looked Shin-ha and Zeno in the eye. “It wouldn’t be good to travel while night is arriving.” 

Shin-ha nodded and slipped out of the hold to put the biggest tent Yoon made up. They slowly unfolded from around each other and helped Yona on her cold legs. 

“Heh.” She reached for the smaller one. 

“I’ll handle this one, Princess. You can make arrows or…” His words strayed until he looked hard at the ground and walked away to where her tent would be. 

Yona looked at him hard too, daring the unspoken words to be said. She wondered if she would’ve taken offense to it. Grabbing long sticks and her own small knife, she carefully carved out the nock end. The arrow was long and steady, and delicate too. The shaft twisted into a spiral and looked as though it was going to snap with a single step. 

“How nice.” She examined her handiwork and picked up another stick to make another. She did, and again once more. Four, five, six, seven, eight, all the way to ten arrows looking almost identical. She grouped them with all of her store-bought ones and saw how they barely fit in her palms. 

“Ha-“ she turned to tell him. The memories of today swam in her mind as she looked back down at them. “Hak.”

She gathered herself and stood. Her companions laid by the boiling pot of some kind of soup and looked around at each other. 

“I’ll get the bowls.” Yona said. She held her arrows and bow to her chest and started to walk past the group. She studied them. She watched their every move before rushing into the tent. 

When she came back they made room for her. She asked Yoon to eat with her. He agreed. The eerie silence made their skin crawl. 

“Yona….. are you……. okay?” Shin-ha asked as he fed Ao. She looked up at him, the stares on him probably made him nervous. 

“Honestly?” He nodded. She set her bowl down and rubbed her temples. After a few turns, she felt herself begin to cry again. “No.” Yona croaked out. “No.” 

“Why did you tell them, Yoon?” She kept her head down. “Why did I get questioned? Why wasn’t I there? Why did I get touched? Am I okay?” She asked. She looked at him with tears streamed down her face. “What am I supposed to do now?” 

She only looked at him. She cried and looked only at him until he got up and took off his fur. 

“Warm?” He asked Ao and looked away. “Don’t….. freak out.” He said as he reached for his mask. He shielded his eyes from Jae-ha and looked into her deep purple eyes. 

“I… like…. you, Yona. You….. will have to…. expand?” He shook his head. “Learn from this. I…. can’t judge you. I won’t. You are…. stronger than…. anyone I know. Take your…. time…. and heal.” He breathed out and bit his lip. That was the most he said to her at one time. He nodded once more before putting his mask back on and moving away a little.

“Thank you, Shin-ha.” She whispered. She still cried. 

She knew she would for nights. And days. How long she needed to understand her worth and value again. She laid her eyes on Hak. She had loved him for who knows long. 

“Forgive but don’t forget?” Yona said looking away at everyone else. “Some words said hurt me but I can’t blame anyone. Let’s heal together?” She leaped up and remembered her pushed off thought. “Oh, this is also really personal.” She sat back down and cleared her throat. “I want some alcohol.” 

“Miss, I think-” 

“I seem like I’m too young for nothing now. Yet, I don’t want to be… y’know?” She motioned with her hands and looked to see if they got it. They did. 

“Let’s get the lady her liquor!” Zeno cheered and rushed back into town with Kija and Shin-ha. The other three sat in silence. They gathered their bowls up and looked like that one particular piece of air was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“So, now would be the time to let everything out.” 

The two men still didn’t make eye contact with the young girl. Yona sighed and moved closer to Hak. “Come closer, Jae-ha.” 

“Look, I might cry.” Their eyes hardened. “I might have to take breaks, calm myself down, and even ask someone to be closer when I’m taking a bath. All of those things will only help me get better than I am now. Think of it like that time I got cut, I had to heal my own body but you guys can be the herbs.” She smiled at them and reached out and held their hands. She could hear them breathing and overthinking the situation. 

“Princess.” Hak gripped her hand back in return and looked at her. She had little to none moments remembering him crying, yet here he was. Tears streaked his face and mucus dripped down the sides of his lips from his nose. He looked lost, like this entire situation tolled on him in a way it shouldn’t. “I’m sorry.” 

He gripped his clothing on his chest and then used the same hand to clumsily wipe over his face. Both could hear the wind harshly sucking in through his teeth as he tried to compose himself. “I’m sorry.” 

She smiled and enclosed herself in his arms. She didn’t mind the awkwardness with her arms being pulled two ways. He cried out his sorrow in her homeliness and gripped her hand until the rosy pink was a light white. He quieted after a while so she could pull back and let Jae-ha maneuver him better in her lap. No hands were unbroken during that time. 

“Yona… dear.” Jae-ha was going to start. “I see my mistakes, and I would like to apologize. I never meant to harm your wellbeing in any state.” He looked down and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “I don’t want to overwhelm you with my emotions like this guy,” Hak ear nudged. “Yet, I do feel ashamed and sorry for everything that happened.” His bangs might have caught the night sun so she can only think she saw a tear fall. 

“We got something, Yona” Yoon’s voice sliced through and caught their attention. 

“Oh, perfect.” She turned to them and gripped Jae-ha’s hand back with silent meaning before letting go. “Is it the type you like to cook with?” 

“No..” Yoon answered and turned the light chat into a conversation. She sometimes would twist and massage his scalp with her fingertips sipping lightly on her drink. To support their friend, They each filled their cup up with at least a tablespoon each time she fillies hers. Slowly, her vision blurred and she felt herself growing very tired. She set her drink down and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. 

She began singing a soft song:

“I'm all aglow, hmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, hmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle  
That I've been dreaming of…” 

As she trailed off she self-consciously felt herself being lifted up. “Hmm,” Her head hit a small clothed pile. 

“Hmm.” The male hummed back, pulling the thin covers above her chest. 

“So this… is love.” They ended together, and Yona fell peacefully asleep. 

The next few days insisted on Yona groaning softly in pain. She said that her stomach felt clenched and twisted in the most complex ways when Yoon gave her servings of food throughout the days. Shin-ha asked for extra cloths from vendors to catch the trailing blood she would release. 

“Why?” Their curiosity would pike every time he would come about three times a day. 

“...” He looked for the right words. “The blood should…. Not be hidden… as if the womb has never fed you.” 

Yona claimed that she would clean out the sheets once they blood lightened and she could have the energy to leave the tent to eat with everyone. Yet, once the moon braced their presence, and she forgot to stay awake, they would always be hanging on the trees hidden from their view. No one fessed up to their work and once she was well enough to walk two weeks later, they left all the blood, tears, trauma, mysteries, and sweat behind.

“Now,” she smiled thoughtfully, “I kinda want a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my writings for a few days since I never knew when to post. Sitting in a troublesome household made me realize: what am I waiting for? There’s never a good time but now, at this very second, to use a reality mixed in fantasy to get the message out. I don’t want this subject to be glorified but the people need to know. Also, I wonder how my YOTD one-shots can be my best ones. I really outdid myself, right? Let me know. The tears I shed writing this were filled with life. 
> 
> I used a quote from “The Sun and Her Flowers” and a part of the song “This Is Love” 
> 
> Please be careful everyone. Any time. Any day.


End file.
